Game four quotes: Cage Sex
Quotes from the fourth game, on November 19 ?: "So, we're Team Fuchsia?" Luther explains the events of last game: "Drama. Of the unfortunate and eternal kind." GMKitty: "And then she reattached the arm, because she didn't actually want to kill him, she just wanted to make sure he understood the seriousness of what he'd done." (GMKitty sorts through the character sheets) "Oh. That's my paper for class." Hinata (ooc): "Wait till we get to Detroit, where everything is flat." Wake (ooc): "Why are we going to Detroit?" Mihai (ooc): "Hey, if we're on the subway, I might not be the sketchiest person there!" GMKitty: "You hear the guy at the door yell, "OI! WILLIAM!" Someone upstairs: "What is it?" GMKitty: "Welcome to Ely's world. 'I will see who he works for. And see if I can murder him.' " (Mihai gets eight successes on int-occult) "The best thing, I don't even care that much. I'm sitting in a corner ignoring you all." GMKitty: "This book is so crazy. Smells like broken systems." "Do the botch dance!" GMKitty: "Congratulations, William, you're a Ken doll." GMKitty: "You have seen Kat twelve feet tall, covered in black chitinous plates, screaming in medieval French at people. You've seen her tear someone into tiny bits with her hands, play with them like taffy, and then put them back together and they were still alive." Wake (ooc): "They can't possibly have been conscious for all that." GMKitty: "Oh, they were conscious for quite a bit of it." Matt (ooc): "You sound so happy." GMKitty: "So, that's five successes in Team Do-Me's favor..." GMKitty: "I would like to point out that between the four of you, you have nineteen ''appearance. It's like pornography only way creepier." William (ooc, to someone not in game): "Make a character and we'll sleep with you too." Lestat (ooc): "There's an awful lot of sex going on and not a lot of cagefighting." William (ooc): "Cagesex?" Lestat (ooc): "Can we sign up to fight and then just have sex instead?" GMKitty: "You don't get to choose your opponents." Luther (ooc): "It's a terrible version of gotchernose." Atser (ooc): "This isn't my blood bag, it still has the plastic thing." William (ooc): "That's my blood bag." GMKitty: "That's the one that was down her pants." (Atser drops it frantically) William (ooc): "Wait, who did I just sleep with?" Wake (ooc): "You don't want to diablerize me." GMKitty: "Well, diablerizing you might work out better for her than being you does for you." Luther (ooc): "You ''might want to diablerize me. You will get syphilis." GMKitty: "You need to spend a blood point to make your junk work." Luther (ooc): "I'm glad all my sex happened last game." "Vampire Thomas Cromwell" Atser (ooc): "Holy s***, you manipulate fire?" Luther (ooc): "What? I don't manipulate anything, this is my check to see if I run in fear." Matt: "If you had lost, I would have punched you in the face." Luther: "Tell you what, if I lose, you can punch me in the face as many times as you want." Mihai (ooc): "If you can find his face." Luther: "If you can find my face." Category:Quotes Page